Powers within me ~~Chapter One~~
by Mellennium-Dragon-Master
Summary: Your going to have to read it to find out let me give you a hint its got all the main charactors in it and more
1. Default Chapter

Syoran walked out onto the balcony and sat on the bench of the right side. His mother followed him out onto the balcony as well.  
  
"Why did you have to invite every clan leaders children? Do you know what that means?" Syoran asked staring at Yelen.  
  
"No, what does it mean my son?" She asked knowing exactly what he was going to say.  
  
"It means Sakura will be here and you know I cant stand her!" He said and then added in, "I also know what you are trying to do and its not going to work I've met every girl and still haven't found a bride yet I know everyone that is coming!" He said as he walked to the opposite side of the balcony.  
  
"Actually you haven't met every girl there will be another one from the Dragon Clan her name is Sheri!" Yelen said as she stood up and walked over to him.  
  
He turned around sharply and looked at her. What did she mean by that the Dragon Clan I thought we were enemies with them? He thought to him self.  
  
"The Dragon Clan I thought we were enemies with them?" He said not knowing he was thinking out loud.  
  
"We are but we the clan leaders decided that it would be best if well..." She paused and looked at her son. Then added in "We thought maybe this would be a good time for her to learn to control her powers she is the Dragon Mistress and Master Wei is the best person to help her control it. Oh! And by the way Sakura, Sheri, and YOU will not have classes with the other kids you will spend your days in the closed in practice area working on controlling your powers she all ready knows about so you don't have to worry about her getting freaked out or anything! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes mother I understand!" He said then left to his room.  
  
~~~AS TIME PASSES AND GOES ONTO THE NEXT MORNING~~~  
  
The entire guests arrived and introduced them selves all but one girl who was sitting by the fountain just out side the house. He watched her closely and saw her staring up at the sky looking at the clouds. When all the guests went inside she stayed outside still sitting by the fountain looking at the clouds. Syoran walked up to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"You look like you really don't want to be here why?" He asked her as she looked up at him realizing who he was.  
  
"I don't really sorry I don't have any fancy story's to tell or anything to give I didn't want to come in the first place!" she said looking away.  
  
"I like the way you speak your mind me and you are going to become good friends I can all ready tell!"  
  
"HA don't bet your life on it!" She said being sarcastic.  
  
He looked at her funny for a second. Then she smiled and started to giggle.  
  
"I was just joking don't worry Syoran hey you know this place care to show me around? By the way my names Sheri nice TA meet ya" She said smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, I know it lets go put your stuff up and I'll show you around" He said as she raped her arm around his in an escorting way and they walked into the house together.  
  
"I see your son has some interest in my step daughter I don't want her to get hurt so PLEASE make sure she stays safe Yelen we just might have our selves a match here!"  
  
"We shall see in good time lets just keep and eye on them and see what happens who knows maybe in good time just maybe!"  
  
  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER ONE SO WHAT DO YA THINK I KNOW I ADDED ANOTHER CHARACTOR BUT THATS OK RIGHT PEOPLE DO IT ALL THE TIME PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ILL STILL PUT OTHER CHAPTORS UP BUT IDE REALLY LIKE THE REVIEWS!!!!! TTYL 


	2. The Garden and After Hours ~~~Chaptor tw...

~~~HEY PEOPLE IM BACK!! OH KNOW IM BACK WHAT WILL THEY DO?! HEY THIS 2nd CHAPTOR IS DEDICATED TO Eleni or the FORMER!!! I HOPE I SPELT IT RIGHT ANYWAY SORRY I LEFT OUT THE DECRIPTION OF SHERI I FORGOT ALL THE OTHERS LOOK THE SAME THERE MAY BE OTHER CHARACTERS ON THE WAY BUT AT ANOTHER TIME WELL TTYL ILL LET YOU READ NOW!!~~~  
  
~~~IN THE GARDEN~~~  
  
Syoran watched as Sheri sat down on a white stone bench under s Cherry Blossom tree. Her long red braid flowed behind her as she sat down and her dress flared out a little on the side of the bench.  
  
~ What makes me so, so drawn to her? I feel as if I've known her forever but I've only known her for a day? ~ Syoran thought to himself as he walked next to the bench and sat down.  
  
Sheri looked up at the clouds and let out a sigh. Syoran looked at her and she looked at him their eyes met and locked. [[[[[Sounds romantic right? WRONG don't worry I'm not in the mushy part yet just you wait loll J/K hehe]]]]] They stared at each other for a minute when all of a sudden they were interrupted by Sakura running up to Syoran and grabbing him around the neck.  
  
"SYORAN guess wha..." She said as she saw Sheri sitting next to him.  
  
"What is she doing here Syoran and who is she?" She asked rudely as she stared at Sheri.  
  
Sheri looked at her and stood up.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me I must be interrupting you I'll just leave I will see you tomorrow O.K. Syoran?" Sheri said walking away.  
  
"Sakura let go of me will you!" Syoran said disgusted with her.  
  
"Why did you have to go and do that man Sakura sometimes, sometimes OH nevermind!" He said and stood up and walked away.  
  
~~~ Sakura just sat there shocked at what Syoran had said to her. What did I do to get treated like that? All I was trying to do was keep that girl away from Syoran he's mine so she just better back off! Maybe I should learn more about her so I can get her back for making Syoran so mad at me! OOOHHH is she going to pay! ~~~ Sakura thought to her self as she watched Syoran disappear in the distance.  
  
Syoran looked every were for Sheri he looked in the Practice Arena, the other Gardens, all of the Classroom's, When he finally found her she was in the house looking for something. Syoran walked up to her and accidentally startled her.  
  
"AHH! What are you doing here Syoran? And where's your friend Sakura you know she seems mighty interested in you?" She asked still a little startled.  
  
"Well I was looking for you, Hey I'm sorry about Sakura earlier she all ways acts like that when I'm around other people she believes I belong to her or well ya something like that, Yeah she's had a crush on me ever sense I met her last summer ever sense then she never lets me be!" He said a little confused about his words.  
  
She looked at him and smiled and started to walk toured the stairs. It was getting late and she saw that everyone else was in bed besides them and Sakura so she decided she would go to bed as well.  
  
"Well Syoran I know You, Sakura, and Me will be training tomorrow alone with Master Wei, or well you'll be training with him and I'll be with Master Xialang so I'm going to go to bed I will see you in the morning good night" She said as she walked up the stairs and into her room but just before she did Syoran stopped her.  
  
"Good night Sheri" He said and they both entered their rooms.  
  
~~~~ WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW I HOPE YOU LIKED THE 2ND CHAPTOR SO IF YOU DID PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT I WOULD REALLY APPRIECIATE IT THANKS BYE FOR NOW TTYL~~~~ 


	3. A Misterious Dragon Mistress ~~~Chaptor ...

~~~WELL IM BACK AGAIN AND READY FOR ACTION! HOW ABOUT THE LAST TWO CHAPTORS GOOD HUH? WELL IM HERE WITH THE THIRD OH AND THERE MAY BE SOME NEW CHARACTORS SO PLEASE DONT BE SUPRISED AND REMEMBER I SAID MAYBE! ~~~  
  
  
  
Sheri awoke to a bright morning. She stepped out of bed and walked to the balcony of the room and opened the curtains. The wind from the opening of the curtain swished around her causing her long draping hair to go behind her. She turned to her closet and grabbed a pair of white short short's and a light blue tanktop. She slowly but quickly dressed her self and walked to a desk in the far right corner of the room to see if she had gotten any mail from her father or brother. But she had none and walked out the door. She had decided to skip breakfast so she could get a little practice in before Master Xialang showed up at the arena. She quickly walked down the stairs and out the side doors to the left of the mansion.  
  
~~~~IN THE PRACTICE ARENA ~~~~  
  
Sheri walked through the doors the arena and saw Syoran and Sakura sitting on a bench near the outside of the in circle. Then she noticed a Master Wei and Master Xialang talking to each other.  
  
~~~ Master Wei and Master Xialang talking ~~~  
  
"But Xialang why will you not let her train with Syoran and Sakura she can really get a lot of practice if she fights with the other two!" Master Wei said as his voice rose with frustration.  
  
"Look Wei she is my student and I am not going to let her get used to other teaching ways then the ones I and her brother teach her do you hear me? Now if you will please excuse me my student is here and she is well determined to learn my ways!" Master Xialang said to Master Wei in a loud but yet gentle type of voice.  
  
"And what ways are those may I ask? She does not learn any different ways then the fighting techniques I teach Syoran and Sakura!' Master Wei said determined to win.  
  
'I am not sure exactly what techniques they are! She taught them to her self when she was very young and did not want to change them so I allowed her to keep them!" He said unsure of the remark from Master Wei.  
  
Sheri who was nearing them cut off Master Wei's sentence "Her sel...."  
  
"Master Xialang are you ready to start?" She called out in an eager voice.  
  
Master Xialang walked away from Master Wei and grabbed a sword from a pile that was by the bench where Syoran and Sakura were sitting. Then Master Wei walked to the bench and sat down and had decided to watch these techniques she supposedly had taught to her self. They watched as a blue light formed in front of her and a light white sword appeared in front of her she quickly grabbed it and took a fighting stance no one recognized. Then the battle begun Master Xialang swung a throw at her but she easily blocked it and gave one back. The battle lasted all of ten minutes and Sheri had won.  
  
They were all stunned on how fast the battle had ended and expectedly the Sheri had beaten her trainer and was not a bit tired. Master Xialang started to walk to Master Wei and sit down.  
  
"See what I told you I didn't even show her how to do that she had learned it all on her own! Did you recognize it at all?" Master Xialang said tired from the battle.  
  
"Master Xialang what would you like me to do?" Sheri said want to do more battling.  
  
"Why don't you and the other two go and work on your stances so Master Wei and I can talk" Xialang said looking for something she could do.  
  
"OK... I mean YES sir!!" She said as they all three walked out into the middle of the arena and started to do their stances.  
  
"Yes I know exactly what kind of fighting that is but I don't believe it! It's the old Samurai fighting style but that has been gone for at least a hundred years well except well now are you sure she taught it to her self?" He said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes I am positive I've been with her ever sense she was born watching her every day and I watched her teach her self it's amazing though that she knew what she was doing never once has she messed up and the weird thing is I sense magic coming from her I just can't place it. It seems to get stronger every day and not a bit weaker it's as if she's keeping something from me and I don't know what it is. And the other day I heard Yelen talking to the Elders of your clan and saying something about the Dragon Mistress being here!" He said in one long sentence.  
  
"It all makes sense Xialang she's the Mistress! This sudden sense of high power and magic. Yelen talking to the Elders which nearly ever happens and those fighting techniques." He said in a somewhat worried voice.  
  
"Yes... I understand you must be correct but the question is, is where is the crystal that lets the seven dragons into this world?" Xialang asked as the two looked at each other.  
  
  
  
~~~~OOOOOHHHH CLIFF HANGER SO HOW WAS CHAPTER THREE? DID YOU LIKE IT IF SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I'LL HAVE NEW CHAPTORS UP SOON AND I WOULD REALY APPERICATE THE REVIEWS TALK TO YOU LATER OH AND I ALMOST FOR GOT SORRY ABOUT THE FACT I DIDN'T PUT MUCH OF SYORAN AND SAKURA THATS IN THE NEXT CHAPTOR ILL BE WORKING ON IT OHHH AND IM SORRY THESE HAVE BEEN SHORT LATLY I JUST HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO PUT THAT MUCH INFORMATION ON THEM AND I KNOW THE CHARACTOR DECRIPTION IS NOT THAT GOOD BUT IM TRYING TO MAKE IT AS CLEAR AS I CAN YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WORK WITH ME OK WELL LIKE I SAID UP THER PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPREACIATE IT THANK WELL TALK TO YOU ALL LATE I LOVE THE PEOLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED ME SO FAR WELL TALK TO YOU LATER~~~~ 


End file.
